Why This
by FieryFafar
Summary: because.


_1. Conflicting_

Green watched as Leaf jumped and played with her Pokémon. The girl twirled and spun around, mouth bursting a laugh or two at the company of her beloved team. The young man, on the other hand, merely sat on a bench, watching at the girl he called 'rival'. His lips smirked to see her, radiant and filled with smiles. It was a rare sight for Green, considering the girl was always stoic around him or anyone else.

Suddenly, the wind blew a harsh breeze, sending anything flying about – and Leaf's short skirt wasn't an exception.

He saw her panty; a bright green with darker shades on its edges. His green eyes were wide as plates, mouth almost dropping to see the accidental show. Quickly his face collected heat, increasing up to his forehead.

Before he could say anything, however, Green heard a perfectly clear growl on his left side. 'Close-' Phantom, Leaf's Charizard snarled as she crouched beside the flushed brunette, '-your eyes!'

_2. Calmfire_

'When I get my hands on that Mewtwo, I'm gonna- OW!' Damien barked deeply as he felt pain biting his butt. Teeth madly gritting inside his mouth, he breathed a heavy growl and placed his chin back on the ground.

'Hold still, Dammy.' Serena shook her head as she carefully plucked the thorns from his behind. Damien didn't respond, instead grumbling sourly at his vengeance over the Genetic Pokémon. Taking one sharp breath, she quickly took another off.

Only to receive another feral roar. 'THAT HURT!' Out of reflex, Damien turned his body and snapped at the sighing Ampharos.

'You are moving too much, Dammy!' Waving her arms, she yelled at him, showing no signs of fear for she was too acquainted with his foul behaviour.

_3. Twinleaf_

"Wow, bras are weird." Jun commented as he flaunted in front of the mirror. He supported a black cotton bra on his chest, hands holding his hips. Mouth twitching to a curious line, he spun left and right. "You can practically put your stuff in here." Nodding once, Jun poked the left cup. "I wonder why Hikari still carries a bag around when you can put Pokeballs in-"

"Oh. My. Arceus."

Jun froze once he heard a ghastly voice from the door. Immediately his head snapped to his side, only to see Hikari standing in utter fury. Aurora stood behind her, looking bewildered and disturbed as well.

It took Jun awhile to realize the whole terribly awkward situation.

"N-n-no Hikari!" Jun madly flailed his arms, eyes wide in frantic horror. "I-I was just looking for you and saw that you weren't in your room so I waited and I saw one on your bed and got curious and I didn't mean anything I-"

He was too late. "AURORA! HYDRO CANNON!"

_4. Checkmate_

White stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

She stared until she felt her eyes almost rolling off the floor. She stared until blinking was the least important thing in her brain. She stared until her vision could only accept that pure image as sight. She stared until her whole life decided to stop and focus solely on the main subject.

"White," Cheren spoke calmly, yet voice shaking with thick irritation. "For the last time, _please_ stop looking at my derriere!"

Unfortunately for Cheren, White wouldn't listen. "Dude how can you fit in those jeggings?"

_5. Royalpain_

'Hmm…' Lillil pondered as she tapped her chin. Her eyes scanned at the pink skirt that she knitted, spotting for any improvements that could be made. 'Needs more beads and ruffles though…'

'Lillil…' Isaac hissed quietly, barely a whisper as it blew through his gritted teeth.

And even if she heard him, she ignored him. 'Red laces should work fine with the edges.'

'Lillil-' Isaac was growing impatient.

'A ruby would fit fine on its middle-'

'LILLIL THE FRICKIN' LILLIGANT!' Losing all of his patience, the Samurott finally snapped at her. He growled heavily as the female lazily looked up at his face, a frown on her lips for being disturbed from her concentration.

'What?' Lillil asked with an annoyed tone. Leafy arms crossed against her chest, she annoyingly tapped one foot as she glared at Isaac.

And honestly, it surprised Isaac – considering he was the unlucky one having to model her thousand skirts and dresses. 'This stupid skirt is itchy and stupid and why am I modelling it WHY DID I EVEN AGREE TO THIS?!'

_6. Nameless_

"…."

"Shush Red you say no more." Green placed a finger on Red's lips. "Your words are too romantic please it is giving me gay thoughts."

Red, on the other hand, only posed an annoyed frown of discontent.

_7. Ferriswheel_

"Even if we have a child, we are not naming him or her 'Charizard'." White said sternly as she looked away, ignoring the whines and weeps of the green-haired man.

"But White," N argued, lips posing a disappointed pout, "Charizards are mighty and magnificent in both figure and ability. Wouldn't you want an offspring like that?"

White blew a heavy sigh. As if teaching N the meaning of human intercourse wasn't embarrassing enough – though quite thrilling – the woman now had to face this sort of problem she never expected she would have. "Hell no I'm not naming our kids-" Bright red tinted her cheeks at the thought, "-Pokémon names, N!"

N remained silent, mouth still showing a sad pout. Sighing in defeat, he slumped behind her, finger twiddling like child. Silence lingered around the two, both in minds of their own. Suddenly, N looked forward, mouth quickly forming a wide smile. Looking over White's shoulder, he politely asked, "How about 'Magikarp' then? I hear they're as majestic as Charizards."

"What the- NO!"

_8. Soulsilver_

Silver walked peacefully, hands hidden in his pockets. A blank expression masked his face, showing no interest to anything whatsoever. Some eyes cast a glance at him, both in states of awe and intimidation at his presence. Yes. Those kind of stares brought pride to Silver's life. That sort of atmosphere was what he needed to boost his ego.

Until suddenly, "HI SILVER!"

"KYEEA_AHH!_" The boy squealed out of reflex, completely shocked by the sudden voice. Thanks to that, he fell forward, hands folded behind his head for defence. His body began to shake, still flaunting the fright that he received.

Silver soon realized who it was. "Silvy, did I scare you?" Kotone stood behind the kneeling boy. Guilt bit in her heart at her actions. Never in her mind did she think that Silver would suddenly react so jittery.

Silver also realized what he had done.

Left eye twitching horribly, he placed his head on the hard tar. His fingers clutched the back of his hair, nails digging into his scalp. Giggles could be heard from the random passers-by, merely intensifying the embarrassment in him.

"Silver, are you okay?" Worried, Kotone bent her torso as she tried to meet his gaze.

"Leave me alone I'm trying to die in embarrassment here," was all she could hear.

_9. Sequel_

"What a beautiful night," Mei purred happily as she snuggled on Hyu's chest. The two sat on a bench, eyes gazing at the stars above. The dark brunette breathed a loving chuckle, admiring both the scenery and the girl in his arms.

"Oh look," Mei pointed at the sky, "those stars formed a straight line." She giggled adorably. His heartbeat raced to hear such a melodic tune. Lips curving a lazy smile, Hyu gently placed a kiss on top of her head.

Upon feeling the touch of his lips, her cheeks merely grew redder. Mei gave a bashful giggle, hands cupping her mouth. She looked up again, gentle aqua eyes staring at the twinkling stars. "Stars are beautiful," she sighed dreamily. "I always think that stars are these little balls of glowing plasma."

That immediately ceased Hyu's kissing.

"Did you say 'Plasma'?" The boy asked, voice immediately sharp and cold as ice.

The second Mei realized what her mouth had slipped, her mind could only state one word: _Shoot_. "D-did I say that?" She laughed dumbly, trying to change the topic. "I-I meant plas…ter! I meant plaster!"

Mei was too late. "You said 'Plasma' IT'S A SIGN!" Quickly he pushed himself off the bench. As a result, Mei fell on the wooden seat, eyes wide at the sudden jerk. "That means a Plasma is nearby! This is fate!" Hyu hastily looked left and right, red eyes now wide in crazy.

"Hyu," Mei groaned out loud as she sat up, one hand rubbing the back of her head. "It's just a word. It's not a sign that a Plasma is nearby. Just because I said that word, doesn't mean it's here-"

The wind suddenly blew around the park, causing a rustle from the bushes behind the trainers. Unfortunately, the sound of the bushes caught Hyu's attention. He snapped his head toward the direction, teeth madly gritting and flashing in Mei's eyes. "The bushes moved THERE IS PLASMA! THERE IS PLASMA AND IT'S HERE TO DISTURB OUR NIGHT!" Without wasting another moment, the boy stomped toward the thick shrub like a man in war. "PLAS_MAAAAAA!_" Hyu screamed manically, right fist up in the air.

Mei only watched in stupor, mouth dropping to see the boy acting so hasty at some plants. Groaning in disappointment, she slapped her forehead and lay back on the bench. "I should have kept my mouth shut…"

_**END.**_


End file.
